This is Our Solution
by Kurai-Jaugen-Doragon
Summary: This should solve the whole "Who's in love with Hawk" thingie. I think this is the first SD3 fic of it's kind, so enjoy! Warning, read author's note. R


A/N: Okay, this is rated PG for some controversial/romance/language. Mostly language. If you don't agree with lesbianism/homosexuality, please don't read on and whatever you do, DO NOT FLAME! I turn nasty when angered.  
  
Real Nasty.  
  
As in I eat people.  
  
And if you still disagree, you're a bigot. And quite possibly a HUGE prick! I'm not trying to pick a fight but...gods you guys, don't make fun of someone just because they're different.   
  
  
  
  
This is Our Solution  
  
  
  
Lise lay on her bed in Navarre's fortress. Everything was over...the Dark Prince was dead, her brother was back in Rolante, and the world was safe again.   
Then why did she feel like this?  
She remembered...Hawk, running to her...Her deep blue eyes filled with happiness.... so beautiful...so elegant...  
'Oh wake up Lise, she loves Hawk, not you. Get over it.' Lise's nasty little voice told her inside her mind. Lise growled, and sat up. She began to pummel her pillow like no tomorrow.  
Damnit! Damnit Damnit Damnit......  
  
* * *  
"It's okay Hawk, I just want to get some air..." Jessica said softly.  
"Are you sure? Well, okay, I'll see what Duran's doing. Be back soon!" he exclaimed happily, and gave Jessica a quick kiss on the cheek. She giggled and watched him leave. Then the smile faded from her face and she leaned on her balcony.  
'I'm so happy to have Hawk back, I really am. But...' she sighed mentally, 'I've been thinking. I haven't seen him in such a long time...and, I'm beginning to feel differently...It wasn't like I was attracted to Bigieu like in that WAY...but...she was really pretty...and...that one girl. Lise? Was that her name? She was so pretty...her hair was so long and it looked so soft. I felt a little jealously when I met her...but that was because she liked Hawk...and not me...  
'Oh, this is ridiculous. I should just break it with Hawk so he'll go out with her. Then I can just admire from afar and...' Jessica trailed off her thought. It was painful, not having anyone to love at all...  
She missed her brother.  
She missed her old life.  
She missed her free thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Lise strolled down the hallways of the fortress. It was quite cool inside despite the blazing desert heat just outside. She had to do something to get her mind off the thoughts...those thoughts.  
Sure, she knew she was a lesbian. She went out with Eliza once and after they broke up they still remained good friends. But that was only one girlfriend. And she had crushes some of the other Amazonesses, but she wasn't really the kind to flirt. But...Jessica...  
Uh oh.  
There's Jessica!   
And it seemed at the same time, Jessica noticed Lise.  
Oh no!  
"Uh...Hi Miss Lise!" Jessica called out, trying not to sound TOO happy or nervous to see her.  
"Hi Jessica. Don't call me Miss, it kinda makes me feel...weird." Lise replied, smiling. True, she was the Queen of Rolante, but she really, REALLY didn't feel like a Queen. Jessica nodded.  
"Okay...sure...Lise." She said, in a bit more of an uncomfortable tone. The two looked at each other and laughed nervously. They fidgeted for a while, then made eye contact. It was such a nervous moment...they just stared into each other's eyes until...  
"So um..." they said at the same time, and jumped at the sound of their own voices. Then, it was Lise who spoke first. She sighed and smiled.  
"Hey, umm...we need to talk..."  
"Yeah..."  
They stared again, then Lise continued.  
"After dinner, meet me on the balcony of my room...okay?"  
"......Sure!"  
They smiled and nodded, and then quickly walked off in their own directions. Lise turned the corner and quickly leaned against the wall. She sighed, moaned slightly, and slid down to the floor.  
'Nice. She'll probably bring up the subject of Hawk or something...nice move Lise, now she knows. Why your ROOM?!? Damnit...you're so STUPID!' with that last thought, Lise slammed her fist into the wall.  
  
  
Jessica ran back into her room, shut the door quickly and slammed herself down on her bed. Okay...did that all just happen? Did she AGREE to meet Lise?!? In her room?!?   
'Okay...so...it sounds a little...weird. But maybe I'll finally tell her how I feel!!' she thought, and giggled slightly. She laid there, daydreaming for a while, and then her eyes became huge as a big, BIG problem suddenly flashed across her mind.  
Hawk.  
Oh...CRUD.  
'Oh no! What is HAWK going to say about this?' Jessica screamed in her brain, 'He's gonna FREAK!!!' Jessica's heart began to beat like mad, and she shoved her face into her pillow. Damn!  
"Hey Jessica! Huh? Hey, Jess, y'kay?" Hawk called from the doorway. Jessica quickly looked up and smiled.  
"Hey...honey. Yeah, I'm okay. I was just resting." She lied, and Hawk smiled back.  
"That's okay. Duran's coming to dinner too! Let's hope he's not too much of a pig." Hawk joked, and Jessica forced a laugh.   
Boy, great. Dinner and then all hell ensues.  
Just wonderful.  
  
  
"Oh YUM! Wow, this is so good! What's the recipe? Wait, I can't cook...ah to hell with it this is so good!" exclaimed Duran loudly, scarfing down as many helpings as possible. Hawk sighed embarrassingly and smiled slyly and Jessica. She giggled, and then turned over to Lise. She wasn't eating too much, probably because everyone was watching Duran act like a baka.  
"Oh...I'm so full..."  
"Duran, it's been five minutes into the dinner. You've eaten, I think, about 5 servings. For goodness sakes I'm surprised you're not fat!" Lise nearly shouted, finally voicing her opinion. Jessica giggled, and Lise looked over at her. They stared, but this time it was full of warmth and not uncertainty like before.  
"Aw Lise, you're TOO skinny as it is! You need to eat a LOT more!! Me? I work out! It burns the calories...HEY! More rice please!!" Duran laughed, and the servants rushed off to the kitchen.  
"...You're such a glutton..." Hawk muttered under his breath, but both Jessica and Lise caught it and laughed. Duran looked up from his plate and blinked.  
"What's so funny?"  
This comment only made the three laugh harder. After the laughing subsided, all four continued their meals. Jessica nervously looked up at Lise, and then quickly looked back down. Argh...how was she going to break it?!? She was so lost in thought she didn't see Hawk playfully try and feed her.  
"Hey Jess! Yoo hoo! Jess! Open wide!" Hawk chuckled, and Jessica snapped back. She giggled light-heatedly and opened her mouth to accept the food piece. But as Hawk was bringing the fork to her mouth, she glanced at Lise for just a moment.  
Lise stared back.  
...Was that...pain?  
"On second thought Hawk," Jessica said quickly, making Hawk stop moving the fork in, "I'm not too hungry. I'll see you later..." she concluded and stood up swiftly. Hawk pouted slightly.  
"You sure?" he asked, holding the fork up as an offer, Jessica nodded.  
"Yeah...Uh Lise...see you later then?"  
".....Yeah, sure."  
"Okay."  
Jessica quickly left the room, her dress sweeping behind her. Hawk sighed, shrugged, and lifted the fork to his own mouth. Then, he thought for a moment, and flung the food into Duran's hair.  
"HEY! YOU LITTLE..." Duran roared, and Hawk laughed. The great warrior pounced with all his might on Hawk, pinning him the ground, and a friendly scuffle began. Lise laughed, watching the two fully-grown men roll around on the floor trying to deal each other hits and laughing. Then, making sure they wouldn't notice, she stood up and left the room stealthily to meet Jessica.  
  
  
  
Jessica paced about on Lise's bedroom balcony. She probably should've waited for Lise to call her...but she wanted to get this over with.  
"Okay...let's see...um...Hi Lise! No...too perky. Um, hey Lise, the next time Duran eats we should clock him! Ugh! That was stupid! Okay...Hey Lise..."  
"Hey what?"  
Jessica gasped and quickly turned around to find the beautiful warrior behind her. Jessica fumbled for words inside her head, but nothing came out. It felt like her knees turned to rubber, and she had to hang on to the balcony rail.  
"Are you okay? You look sick, maybe you should..."  
"I'm fine!" Jessica exclaimed abruptly. Lise blinked.  
"Oh, okay..." she trailed off, and leaned the balcony rail with Lise. They both remained silent, both trying to figure out how to tell one another...  
"Lise..."  
"Jessica..."  
"...you go first..."  
"No, you."  
Jessica sighed. 'Well, now or never...'  
"I don't know...exactly how to put this but...but...I..." Jessica stumbled over speech, and Lise blinked. No way, did she...does she...does she...  
Jessica couldn't take it anymore.   
She kissed Lise.  
Lise nearly fell off the balcony, and gripped the railing even more. Sure, she and Eliza kissed...but...her feelings for Jessica, the small spark in her heart, turned into a blaze.  
And she kissed back.  
Jessica was overwhelmed with relief when they released, and smiled widely.  
"I couldn't put it into words...so...heh." She giggled and Lise smiled. They embraced, sighing happily, when the thought struck Jessica's mind again.  
"Lise! What...what is Hawk gonna say?" she asked quickly. Lise thought for a moment and then replied.  
"I don't know...but...we'll think of something." She replied, and kissed Jessica's forehead. They both relaxed, and let the stars and moons keep company with them.  
  
  
Okay! I hope you liked it. I decided to change this to a short (very short) chapter fic. What will Hawk's response be? And how will Duran handle it? Tune in next...whenever...same bat time, same bat channel! 


End file.
